


A Fine Art

by poppies_inthe_violets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: And a sick fuck, I do not condone any of this., I was trying to write reylo, I'm so sorry, It's not explicit I don't think, Just really messed up POV thoughts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tarkin is a terrible human being, This is so not related to that, i don't know where this came from, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppies_inthe_violets/pseuds/poppies_inthe_violets
Summary: Tarkin's viewpoint of the torture of Princess Leia.





	A Fine Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dark I don't know where this even came from. Except that I just need to read all the stories about what happened on the Death Star as therapy idek?  
> I so apologize I don't know what I'm doing. This literally just fell out of my pen I was trying to write something else.
> 
> If the formatting is terrible please tell me. It was proofed on a phone and no beta, because honestly who would beta this?

 

He didn't want to do the dirty work. It was beneath him to take the trouble when there were others who were eager enough. Of course he watched, wouldn't dare miss the ruination of the Rebel Princess of Alderaan. How long had he waited for the opportunity. Even planned just how he'd deal with this "petulant teenager". It was rather a base tactic he knew. Simplistic in the extreme. This was just dessert for him, 'just desserts for her, he smiled to himself. The destruction of Alderaan while she watched, now that had been the main course. A masterwork symphony conducted by himself. Darth Vader had only insisted on torture. He lacked the vision for the art of torture. However he also lacked the balls to perform, burnt off it was rumored in some sick Sith ritual. Which Tarkin supposed was why he never suggested the more... entertaining forms of persuasion. 

 Tarkin had been furious when the girl had not fallen from the torture. The display of the full power of the station had eased the fire somewhat. He smirked as he caught her eyes rimmed in red. This...this was a soothing balm. Sipping his wine he watched with satisfaction as the faceless storm trooper finished with her highness and quickly stood at attention. He laughed suddenly as he caught sight of the smear of blood low on the trooper's armor. Nodding he dismissed the trooper and rose to stand over her. "Oh my dear, plucked as a flower. I had no idea." He did not try to contain his glee at this revelation. "What a wonderful experience for you. One I'm sure you won't soon forget. If I let you live that is." 

She was curled on her side lying before him. She breathed heavily in what he knew was barely controlled rage. He continued, "A marvelous day for sure. It's just too bad. I would have liked to have shared this with your parents. Alas, there just isn't anywhere to send it to."

He paused but she didn't attempt a reply. It was no matter. Had she tried any snide remarks he would have lost his poise and lashed back. As much as he wanted to kick her now in the abdomen it would set a bad example in leadership for his men. 

 Drinking the last of the wine from his cup he waved the next man forward. He rolled his eyes at the man's obvious eagerness. There was no decorum, no finesse for the art of this. Tarkin sat back down studying the scene. He lamented that he had not allowed the princess to keep her white robes. It would have added more show. Her blood painting the vast white fabric as the blood of her people had painted the vastness of space. Ah, well Tarkin sighed, relaxing further as he smiled again. There was all night yet.


End file.
